


Onsen Scene

by KitKaos



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: It took all Clark's self-control not to look at her.





	Onsen Scene

**ONSEN SCENE**  
 _Fandom: Superman Returns_  
(double drabble = 200 words)

It took all Clark's self-control not to look at her.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd spy on Lois, his libido demanded, she'd never have to know. He'd already seen and heard things he shouldn't have...

...and still felt guilty for it, his saner side reasoned. He'd felt like a stalker, and Lois had been fully dressed back then!

Now though... What blissful torture it was, knowing all that separated them at the moment was a weathered wooden fence. Her voice carried over to his side, crystal-clear and sweet, the steady rhythm of her heartbeat, the sensual perfume of her distinctly female scent mixed with the hot mineral water,...

Clark squeezed his eyes shut tightly. If already his imagination could do this to him... The mental image of her naked body, lounging comfortably in the rotemburo; long lashes framing her half-closed eyes; errant locks of hair clinging to the soft skin of her bare neck; soft ripples playing over the water's surface, accentuating every single breath she took; the ever-present steam in this place lending the image a dream-like quality...

Geez, he _had_ to stop thinking about her like this. He had to stop thinking about her, period.

Now!


End file.
